Un Paso Más
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Yuuri extraña a su novio. Por suerte, Otabek lo extraña igual de mal. •El art de la portada pertenece a Kimberly Rodriguez quien me dejó editarlo. ¡De nuevo gracias! ;)


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y a Kubo. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.  
PROHIBIDA SU COPIA/ADAPTACIÓN/REPOST EN ÉSTA U OTRA PLATAFORMA.**

* * *

.:. Un Paso Más .:.

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo había estado negro desde la misma mañana. No llovía. No aclaraba. Tan solo seguía tan oscuro como si fuera una tarde cerrada de invierno más que la media mañana de otoño que realmente era.

Era deprimente. Y la perfecta compañía para su ya de por sí deprimente humor.

Todo había estado perfecto hasta hacía tan solo una semana atrás. Sus padres aún encargados del onsen. Su hermana finalmente partiendo hacia unas cortas pero necesarias y merecidas vacaciones. Su pareja practicando incansable los últimos detalles para la próxima competencia mientras él le marcaba aún alguna que otra corrección al respecto, ahora ya solo disfrutando del hielo pero sin la tremenda presión de seguir compitiendo.

Entonces, ¿cómo todo pudo ir de pronto tan mal?

Su hermana había retrasado su llegada debido a que, por alertas de temporal, hacía ya unos cuatro días se habían corrido todos los vuelos tanto de llegada como de salida de donde había a vacacionar, y por ende ahora estaban todos los vuelos hasta el tope de gente, y Mari esperando entre ellos.

Si bien era inconveniente porque Mari era quien más ayudaba a sus padres allí, ellos podrían haber aguantado bien uno o dos días solos cuando Yuuri se fuera acompañando a su pareja tal y como habían arreglado previamente. Sin embargo, lo que lo cambió todo, fue el hecho de que tanto su madre como su padre hubieran caído ambos presa de una fuerte gripe que azotaba esa temporada a Japón, dejando a Yuuri sin más opciones que dejar que su novio se fuera a la competencia solo, mientras él se encargaba no solo del onsen sino también de cuidar de que sus padres se mejoraran pronto. Dejándolo con el fuerte sentimiento de estar siendo el buen hijo que por su tipo de vida nunca fue, pero un pésimo novio y hasta couch; porque luego de haber dejado de competir profesionalmente había estado un tiempo a la deriva sobre qué hacer, siendo su entonces reciente novio quien lo sacara de dudas al pedirle, junto a su entrenador, que le ayudara no solo a hacer las coreografías para su próxima temporada, sino también a entrenar en la parte artística y emocional, así como en la base de danza que era sabido a su novio tanto le costaba.

Lo que lo dejaba justo como estaba ahora. Solo.

Había madrugado un poco demás para poder ver la competencia de programa corto que había aquel día para luego arrancar su día en el onsen, ayudando allí a sus padres durante el resto del día. Aunque, por fortuna, aquella tarde Yuko le había hecho el favor de quedarse con ellos para que él pudiera volver a su apartamento temprano y así descansar un poco antes de despertarse nuevamente en la madrugada para poder ver la competencia donde su pareja participaría, esta vez con su programa largo, con total tranquilidad y atención, en lugar de estar cayéndose de sueño por andarse desvelando.

Con suerte ya al día siguiente Mari finalmente tomase un vuelo y volviera al onsen, lo que le dejaría a él libre para poder ir a buscar a su novio al aeropuerto y pasar un par de días encerrados allí para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya que llevaban días sin verse y apenas hablándose debido a que sabía que Otabek debía centrarse plenamente en la competencia que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Yuuri estaba agotado. No era físico sino mental. Y ya se notaba.

Él jamás pensó que fuera tan dependiente de su novio, pero aquella separación forzada le había hecho ver la verdad, y esa era que lo extrañaba demasiado.

Los días se le hacían eternos y apáticos, y las noches interminables infiernos donde la mayoría de las veces tan solo giraba y giraba hasta que su mente solo se rendía y apagaba.

Ese día no fue diferente.

Tal y como lo esperaba, finalmente su hermana había llegado por la tarde temprano y, si bien charlaron un rato sobre su estancia en la isla y los pormenores en los que derivó aquella sorpresiva alerta, Yuuri solo quería ir a su departamento y tirarse en su cama para que así la mañana siguiente llegara más pronto y por fin pudiera ver y sentir a _su_ Beka a su lado.

Sí, su novio era Otabek Altín, aquel kazajo adusto de porte intimidante que para todos era lo más serio y seco del mundo, pero que para Yuuri era lo más tierno, atento y protector que hubiera podido tener la fortuna de conocer jamás.

Tras un corto y no muy idílico noviazgo con su ex entrenador, Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri se había abocado enteramente a su patinaje por lo que le quedó de carrera. Aún viviendo en Rusia, aunque ya no bajo el techo o el ala de su ex, sino del propio entrenador de éste, Yuuri pudo darse el tiempo de conocer al resto de las personas que allí entrenaban; y entre ellas a aquel niño gruñón que llevaba su mismo nombre, y a su extrañamente silencioso amigo, quien muchas veces se quedaba por largas temporadas para aprovechar las ventajas de aquel completo recinto.

Fue así como, tras varios años de encuentros y desencuentros, de competencias, y de juntadas y salidas en grupo; pronto ellos, por ser los más callados y ser quienes siempre eran los que quedaban a un margen, comenzaron a tratarse más y notar cuán compatibles eran entre sí. Disfrutando la mutua compañía al punto de empezar a hablarse y conectarse más en privado y luego aceptar y planear a reunirse por su propia cuenta además.

Fue sorpresivo e inesperado. Pero Yuuri, después de ya más de dos años de relación, estaba aún más enamorado que aquel lejano día donde, por celos, notó que al moreno ya no podía verle como un simple amigo más.

Sin embargo, saliendo de aquellos bellos recuerdos de sus primeros días juntos que solo hacían que le añorara aún más, Yuuri se encuentra allí, girando nuevamente entre sus sábanas.

Harto de seguir en aquel constante forcejeo para conciliar el sueño y sin ser capaz de ni siquiera llamarle hasta dormirse -porque sabía que ahora debía estar en medio de interminables charlas tanto con patrocinadores como con periodistas-, Yuuri se levantó de su cama decidido a hacer algo al respecto.

Yendo hacia la punta de su cama, él tomó la vieja manta que siempre dejaban allí doblada y al no tan pequeño oso de peluche que se hallaba a los pies de ésta, sonriendo con cariño ante el breve recuerdo de su novio entregándoselo luego de ganarlo para él en unos tontos juegos de feria hacía ya varios meses atrás, antes de ir hacia su guardarropas y sacar algo de dentro. Una vez con todo en sus manos, y tomando sus lentes de pasada, Yuuri partió decidido hacia la sala.

Quizás fuera una estupidez, pero si no podía tener a su pareja al menos iba a hacer lo posible por sentirlo más cerca suyo hasta que el real llegara, por lo que, con eso en mente, él tomó la remera de Otabek que había agarrado antes y se la puso a su 'Otabae', abrazándolo con fuerza antes de simplemente suspirar y dejarlo un momento allí sobre el sofá. Fue a la cocina y se hizo un té verde con jazmín suave para que le ayudara a relajarse y a conciliar el sueño, antes de regresar a la sala donde, acomodando al oso contra uno de los lados, pasó a acostarse apoyando sus hombros y cabeza en su mullida panza, abrazándole e imaginando que eran otros brazos más musculosos y menos peludos los que en verdad le abrazaban de vuelta. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, su consuelo no era mucho.

El oso le daba la sensación de sentirle más cerca. El aroma de la remera le sumaba realidad. Pero le faltaba algo esencial. Necesitaba verle, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para intentar paliar su soledad por al menos un rato, fue poner en la tv la repetición del evento de ambos programas de esa competencia que era la culpable de mantenerlo tan lejos de sí, esa donde las madrugadas pasadas le habían emocionado una y otra vez con la hermosura y sinceridad con la que destacó en esa pista con ambas coreografías. Sintiéndose orgulloso, triste, emocionado, agradecido, y por sobre todo, muy pero muy enamorado.

Sentimientos en los que se cobijó como un arrullo hasta quedarse dormido con una pequeña sonrisa suave en sus labios, mientras soñaba con los besos le daría a su Beka cuando finalmente lo tuviera de nuevo frente a él, estrechándolo tan fuerte como pudiera entre sus brazos.

* * *

Su conciencia le hizo volver de pronto en sí. Asustándose, porque todo a su alrededor se movía, incluso él, lo que lo hizo comenzar a removerse inquieto al tiempo que intentaba espantar el sueño de su mente para poder enfocar correctamente sus sentidos. Seguramente fuera uno de los tantos terremotos que azotaba a Japón y...

—Shhh, tranquilo, amor —le dijo una voz grave al oído que causó se congelara y sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

—¿B-Beka?

—Hola.

—¡Beka!

—Hol... Humpfff.

—¡Te extrañé! ¡Te extrañé! ¡Te extrañé!

Presa de un arrebato, Yuuri se revolvió de su agarre hasta poder enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas de su cintura, haciéndolo tropezar hacia atrás al intentar evitar se cayeran ambos y quedando así, con la espalda del menor recostada contra la pared mientras afianzaba su agarre sobre ahora el culo de Yuuri para evitar que éste se le cayera. Disfrutando enormemente aquel sincero feliz recibimiento porque, si había algo que Otabek destacaba de su pareja, era la sinceridad con la que mostraba sus emociones y la naturalidad con la que lo amaba. Logrando sin siquiera saberlo, que lo amara aún más por solo ello.

—Y... y yo a ti, Yuuri. Te extrañé también, amor.

—Beka... —susurró su novio, mirándole de frente con tanta calidez y dulzura en su mirada, que se le hacía casi increíble que fuera para él—. Gracias.

—Te mereces eso y más.

—No puedo creer que hayas elegido justamente ese tema para...

—Es nuestro tema. Y, a pesar de no saber que no ibas a estar a mi lado cuando lo elegí, quería que sintieras cada nota y recordaras cada palabra como si te la estuviera diciendo al oído. Quería que el mundo supiera cuanto te amo.

—No hacía falta que...

—No hacía falta —asintió—. Pero así lo quise.

—Te amo —susurró Yuuri, mirándole con todo el amor que sentía plasmado en su mirada.

—Yuuri... —respondió con otro susurro Otabek antes de acercarse a abrazarlo con todo lo que tenía, porque cada vez que veía al mayor dirigirle esa mirada, se desarmaba. No podía entender lo que había hecho en esa u otra vida como para que alguien le mirara con tanto amor como Yuuri lo hacía, con tal admiración y devoción. Aunque ciertamente no iba a cuestionarlo, ya que él lo amaba igual o incluso más.

Pensó haberse enamorado cuando comenzó a frecuentar al otro Yuri. Pensó que ser su pareja era lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar. Pero pronto tuvo que enfrentar la verdad. Él no podía amar a alguien como el ruso, ni mucho menos estar a su lado como su pareja. Y dolió entenderlo porque de verdad quería y apreciaba al menor. Sin embargo, él no podía con tanta pelea y mal humor, no podía con su falta de afecto. No pudo con muchas cosas que con la sola amistad sí había sentido y tenido. Y más aún cuando ya para ese tiempo, su amistad con Yuuri había crecido a un nivel que le hacía sentirse extraño, pero de una buena manera.

Romper con Yuri no había sido bonito pero afortunadamente, el menor pudo ver a lo que el kazajo se había referido y, tras un tiempo con distancia de por medio, pudieron volver a acercarse como tentativos amigos aunque ya sin esa antigua proximidad. Yuri había berreado espectacularmente cuando Otabek decidió confiarle como se sentía ahora con respecto a su rival y compañero, pero eso también pasó. Incluso le había ayudado a tratar de saber cómo se sentía Yuuri respecto a él, demostrando así cuánto valoraba su amistad por sobre todo lo demás.

—Beka, vamos al cuarto.

—Te amo, Yuuri —murmuró contra el cuello contrario, causándole cosquillas, mientras apretaba sus grandes manos en su espalda.

—Lo sé...

—Y quiero estar siempre a tu lado...

—¿Beka?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —soltó de golpe, dejando al otro mudo y abriendo cada vez más sus ojos. Soltando las piernas que aún mantenía enredadas en su cintura para pararse sobre sus temblorosos pies, y mirarle de frente.

—¿De, de verdad? —él asintió con la seriedad tatuada en sus facciones, sintiendo como el otro le observaba como si buscara algo en su rostro, algo que al parecer encontró porque segundos después volvió a sonreírle con sus ojos brillantes antes de asentir—. Sí, quiero, Otabek.

—Yo, lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Iba a hacerlo especial. Luego de ganar el oro, pensé en una cena, quizás algunas velas. Quería hacer algo bonito para ti.

—Esto es hermoso, Otabek.

—Pero, no gané, y apenas lo sol... —Yuuri le impidió seguir hablando al colocar un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Es hermoso para mí. Me sentí muy solo cuando te fuiste. Te extrañé como no tienes idea. Pensé que te vería recién mañana por la noche pero me has sorprendido al venir antes, seguramente sin siquiera dormir por llegar antes a mí. Me has cargado para velar mi sueño a pesar de tus ganas de verme y mis ganas de verte... y ahora, luego de abrazarme así, me pides que esté contigo para siempre a pesar de saber que tengo mil errores y fallas por mejorar. Es perfecto. Que me ames es perfecto. Podemos tener la cena y velas mañana. Podrás conseguir el oro para celebrar en otra oportunidad. Ahora, el solo tenerte aquí, conmigo, es lo más perfecto que podría haber soñado jamás.

—Te amo. Y prometo hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces a mí.

Yuuri negó.

—Ya lo haces, tonto. Te amo, Otabek —volvió a decir una vez más, antes de tomar las mejillas de su ahora prometido y acercar esa boca a la suya para darle un beso que ninguno pudiera olvidar jamás. Uno que, con cada roce de labios, caricias de lenguas y mordiscos de dientes, les recordara por siempre el momento donde su historia daba un paso más.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y, pues me dejen saber qué les ha parecido ;)**

 **Nos leemos!**

 ***Guadi***


End file.
